more than meets the eye
by pimp biscuit
Summary: what if there was a secret world under konoha were everyone could be what ever they wanted to be without there being consequences? what if hinata was the leader? and what mess would sasuke cause when he finds out? mostly Random main pairing SasuHina hiats
1. Chapter 1

A. N: Hey ….um …. yeah well I'm new to this whole writing thing so don't laugh, well actually laugh if you want to (not like I can hear you or anything). I know that this is probably gonna suck ass and all so if you want, flame me (I wanna see how mean you people can be) and if you want to review, go ahead I ain't complaining so I guess that's it sorry for wasting your time and thank you for at least checking it out. Ohh wait disclaimer clears throat " ahem, me no own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Mishicot (and if your wondering yes, I do put myself down a lot)

Naruto and team seven were at the ichiruka ramen stand eating dinner. Naruto was inhaling his fourth bowl of ramen when he suddenly stopped as he remembered something. He slurped up the remaining noodles that were dangling from his chin, "hey you guys I just heard about this underground fighting place were all these top notch ninjas and fighters go to battle and train, I thought we could go check it out, they say the leader is like sanin good and there holding a tournament tonight, so what do you say?" he asked Sasuke and sakura enthusiastically.

"sorry Naruto, but I got to go back to the hospital tonight and help out tsunade," sakura looked down at her wristwatch and let out a small scream, "oh no, I'm late" sakura hopped off her seat after dropping the money for her ramen on the counter and ran out the door. Naruto turned to Sasuke "so you want to come?" he asked king of hopping he'd agree since he didn't want to go alone.

"hnn, alright I'll go with you" Sasuke responded, 'It'll be a good chance to test out my skills' he thought while smirking.

They finished up there meal and headed out of the stand, not noticing that someone had been listening in on there conversation. The person pulled out a cell phone and dilled a number. To bad for him the person on the other end wouldn't answer the phone, it stopped ringing and then a small beep was heard.

"hay, this is Hinata Hyuuga, I can't answer the phone right now so leave a message after the beep"

beep

"hey, looks like we got some runts who want to enter the tournament, one of them was a blond dude wearing an orange jump suit and the other one was Sasuke Uchiha" he decided to end his message there and closed his cell to finish up the rest of his meal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata-sama where do you think your going at this time of night, you know your father wil- what the hell are you doin-"

THUMP!

Neji's body fell to the ground, completely paralyzed. Hinata lowered her arms and smirked down at her _nii-sans _condition right before jumping out the window. Hinata hopped from tree to tree soundlessly, while she pulled out her mobile and listened to the message left by one of her underlings.

"You have one new message"

BEEP

"hey, looks like we got some runts who want to enter the tournament, one of them was a blond dude wearing an orange jump suit and the other one was Sasuke Uchiha,"

BEEP

"end of new messages"

Hinata scowled and slammed her phone closed roughly, the urge to kill someone starting to crawl up her spine. Who in the hell would have told Naruto about the tournament today? She picked up speed, and within a few seconds was standing in front of the door to the secret stadium. She knocked on the metal door twice and a little window opened. The person looking down at her immediately recognized her and opened the door for her. Hinata walked briskly by him and ignored his welcome and headed to her changing room. She picked up the ANBU mask that was on her desk and walked out the door to head towards the fighting ring. She put the mask on before heading out into the large stadium. She stepped out and the crowd erupted into cheers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"you looser there's no one here"

"shut up Sasuke, I know what I'm doing, watch, just a little farter there will be a door, you'll see"

And sure enough behind a few bushes a door was hidden. " see I told ya so" Naruto taunted whit his arms folded behind his head. Sasuke just crossed his arms and frowned. Naruto reached out with one arm and knocked on the door really loud. The window opened and this face that looked like it belonged to some really big dude peered down at them "what's the password?" he said in a deep voice. Naruto turned to Sasuke and slapped him across the face before glaring at him "Do the dishes, dick!" Sasuke was just staring at Naruto with a what-the-fuck look on his face. Sasuke was about to attack Naruto until he heard the big guy behind the door scoff and then heard the door opening "okay, your in" the guy said. Once they were inside Sasuke turned to Naruto,

"was that really the password?"

"yup"

"so that's why you invited us?"

"pretty much"

"you're an ass"

"hypocrite"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: not much to say except enjoy

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi **Kishimoto**(sorry for the mess up on his last name last time I was rushing and didn't catch that mistake):P

They signed up at the sign up desk and got there numbers, Sasuke was number two and Naruto was number eight. They went and stood on the stage with the rest of the contestants while the rules where being told apparently everything was legal except for 'low blows'. after that was done with everyone stepped of the stage except Sasuke and his opponent. His opponent seemed to be some girl, she was wearing some dark shorts with black suspenders attached to them but they were left hanging, a dark blue mid-drift, and a black hoody left unzipped, long dark blue hair and… an ANBU black ops mask. He could hear the wolf whistles coming from the crowd, she waved, which only made them whistle more, she then turned back to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, this was going to be fun, he gets to kick some stupid ANBU's ass. He got into his fighting stance.

"be gentle," she taunted as she also got into her fighting stance. He rushed at her ready to strike, but she easily dodges his attach and… tapped him on the shoulder? He turned around and looked at her like she was crazy, 'does she actually think that's gonna hurt me' he stared at her intently trying to see what her next move would be. She raised her arm into the air, and he tensed preparing himself for an actual attack. but none came. She lifted three fingers into the air and slowly lowered them, one at a time. Once the final one fell…

"AAHHHH"

Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs as he gripped his shoulder. An enormous pain shot trough his body. He fell to his knees and hunched his body over, he was gripping his arm so hard he was piercing the skin with his nails. Pain kept shooting trough his body in waves getting stronger each time.

Sasuke slowly and shakily lifted himself up, still gripping on to his arm. He looked up at the girl while panting heavily 'damn it, I underestimated her.' Sasuke stayed where he was, the pain of moving unbearable.

After she finally got tired of waiting the girl started walking towards Sasuke's frail form. Once she was in front of him she lifted her arm and placed it on his chest ready to send another attack his way. She chuckled dryly, "I expected more of a challenge from a uch-"

BAM

The crowd, that was cheering at the top of there lungs just a few minutes ago, suddenly went quiet as they saw the Uchiha's fist collide with the clay mask the girl was wearing. They stared intently as they saw little broken pieces of the mask fall to the ground. Once she finally looked back up at Sasuke, Sasuke's eyes widened.

There looking back at him was a single light lavender pupil-less eye that was only found in one clan in Konoha. What shocked him even more was the anger that shone in that single eye and before he knew it he was knocked down to the ground with the girl straddling his waist. She leaned down towards his ear and whispered in a very cold, hard, menacing tone, "you'd be wise to keep what you just saw to yourself Uchiha." once the voice registered in his head he knew exactly who it was. It was missing the stuttering that usually followed each word and had lost all the shyness that most people where accustomed to hearing, but it was the same voice, no doubt about it. Sasuke smirked right before she placed her index finger on his neck and knocked him out cold.

A/N: second chapter came out pretty easy to me, hopefully the rest of the story will be the same but you never know, well if you want review I wont force ya'

later


	3. Chapter 3

"Oih, Sasuke wake up you bastard," Naruto called as he shook Sasuke roughly trying to wake him up. Naruto was getting tired of trying to wake the Uchiha up he had tried everything, he had screamed in his ear, splashed water on him, shook him until his arms were soar, pulled his hair, and even performed the thousand years of death on him but nothing seemed to work. Just when Naruto was about to give up his puny little peanut of a brain thought of something.

"look over there it's itachi"

Sasuke shot up so fast he knocked Naruto over. He was standing with a fist held out in front of him while scanning the room, screaming at the top of his lungs,

"**WHERE IS HE, WHERE IS HE, I'LL KILL HIM, I SWEAR I WILL**"

"Man why didn't I think of that in the first place" Naruto said while slapping a hand to his face

"because you're an idiot" Sasuke said while calming down from his lapse of character, "And why does my ass feel like it's on fire!?" Sasuke questioned while rubbing his butt.

"no reason" Naruto said feigning innocence " it might be a good idea though if you don't try using it for a while"

Sasuke glared at the blond knowing he had something to do with the new injury that had been inflicted upon him. "so when's your match, idiot?" Sasuke asked trying to forget about the, literal, pain in his ass.

"not happening, you pissed the leader off so much she decided to end the whole tournament" Naruto sighed, he had been hopping for a good fight, but no, Sasuke bastard had to go and fuck everything up.

"where was he, I didn't see him"

"_She_, was the one you were fighting, numb nuts"

"NO, EFFING WAY" Sasuke was completely in shock how could _she_ be the leader, she was, she was … come on do I have to spell it out. Weak, worthless, a disgrace, useless, shy, timid, need I go on?

"yeah and she totally kicked your sorry ass, but hey at least you got a little action out of it" Naruto proclaimed while smiling deviously at Sasuke

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw that position you two were in, Sasuke you dog, Bomchikawahwahm (SP?)" he said while nudging Sasuke on his side "reminded me of one of those AXE commercials"

"shut the hell up retard" Sasuke snapped while pushing Naruto away from him. He calmed down and placed his arms in his pockets while turning away "hey, were did that girl go?"

"oh, going in for round two, I see"

"… yeah, whatever, so where'd see go"

" she went that way" Naruto answered while pointing at the entrance on the opposite side of the stadium.

Sasuke started walking in the direction Naruto pointed. Just when he was about to exit Naruto called out to him "don't do anything I wouldn't do"

Sasuke visibly flinched his demeanor being thrown of for a mere second, but he composed himself quickly and kept walking, he would get Naruto later right now he had bigger fish to fry.

A/N: well that's were I decided to end it, don't like to bad (hey at least I continued it (this story aint doing as well as my other one but ill continue but the updates might take longer than t other one) also no one be expecting updates during winter brake. I will be in a part of mexico were the most up to date technology they have is a super nintendo so yeah I highly doubt they have any internet connections since there are NO phone lines there well

Ja ne and review please


End file.
